


the world in all its grace,

by Raging_Nerd



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Human Kwami
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2019-11-26 08:52:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18178496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raging_Nerd/pseuds/Raging_Nerd
Summary: A universe where everything is the same --Except all kwamis are humans and have a bigger role in the development of our heroes.





	1. Friend

**Author's Note:**

> Based on leecheedoodles Human Kwami AU, I hope you hope look forward to this as I do!
> 
> this post: http://leecheedoodles.tumblr.com/post/181142092038/thought-i-should-show-the-human-kwamis-height
> 
> Please enjoy it!

Wayzz watches as Master Fu makes his way around his little masseuse shop, fixing any knick knacks that may be in disarray. The green haired man sips his equally green tea contentedly, eyes flickering up to Master Fu’s.

 

His holder gives him a long stare, one that Wayzz has become accustomed to after many, many years of working with the turtle themed heroes. His dark eyebrows furrowed together as he lowers the tea cup from his lips.

 

“Master, are you alright,” he asks, concern lacing itself in his usually calm voice. Fu smiles taking a knee on the floor and gesturing for Wayzz to do the same.

 

His master’s face is happy and passive, so the kwami allows himself to relax in his presence. “I want you to complete a very important favour for me,” Fu begins, launching into a well thought out plan.

 

**-+0+-**

 

Wayzz finds himself standing outside Mayor Bourgeois’ hotel, _Le Grand Paris,_ all while the small box sits secured in his pocket. He closes his umbrella upon entering the building, sighing at the warmth that encases his body.

 

The receptionist looks at him strangely, so he takes the opportunity to walk over to her, smiling kindly. “I have a meeting with Chloe Bourgeois,” he says plainly, and the brown haired woman behind the desk pulls her frames down her nose.

 

“And what might your name be?” She asks, typing into her computer. Wayzz smiles, remembering what his master told him. “Wang Hao, but I’m here as a replacement for Wang Fu,” he explains, leaning over just a tad as if to see her monitor.

 

The lady nods, tapping the keys quickly. After a pause she smiles with him. “Here we are,” she exclaims, looking up at Wayzz. “Her room is the only one on the top floor. Her butler will meet you there,” the brunette explains, and Wayzz bows, expressing his gratitude.

 

“Thank you,” he calls, walking towards the elevator. She waves him off, and Wayzz can’t help but return her gesture.

 

**-+0+-**

 

“You must be Wang Hao, correct,” the black haired man asks, looking up at Wayzz when he exits the lift. He nods, extending a hand in his direction. “Nice to meet you sir,” he replies, and the black cald man takes his hand, shaking it gently.

 

Wayzz follows after him dutifully, looking around the hall as they approach a door at the end of the passageway. He doesn't realize when his guide stops, nearly crashing into his shorter frame. Mumbling a quick apology, he takes a step back.

 

The man looks at him warily, gesturing to the door in front of him. “Now, Chloe is… not very receptive to people she doesn't know, but _is_ willing to listen.” He taps his chin and Wayzz watches the movement with curious eyes.

 

“As long as you don’t make her feel cornered, the conversation will go fine,” he ensures, knocking on the door. The green haired man nods, opening his mouth to ask a question, when a loud voice on the other side of the threshold stops him in his tracks.

 

“Jean Claude! Is that you?”

 

 _Jean_ smiles, opening the door just a bit. “Hello, Chloe,” he greets, and a short blonde opens the door the rest of the way. She frowns at Wayzz immediately, and the kwami can’t help but feel a little intimidated.

 

“And who are _you_?” She asks, pushing Jean away to cross her arms in front of him. Relaxing himself, he smiles down at the shorter girl, tilting his head just a bit. “My name is Wang Hao,” he says. “I’ve come to speak to you-” his green eyes flicker over to her butler’s. “-alone.”

 

The other man nods understandingly, making room for Wayzz to pass. “I’ll be right here,” he says calmly, but Wayzz can sense the threat in his voice. “Of course,” is his response, stepping into the room after Chloe.

 

He closes the door, taking a stand by her entrance. Wayzz watches as she throws herself on her bed,, glaring at him from where she sits. Chloe scoffs. “What do you want green tea?” She asks, and Wayzz chuckles.

 

“I wanted to give you this,” he says quietly, placing his umbrella down as he pulls the small box out of his pants pocket. Her blue eyes widen and her lips curve into a smile.

 

“For me?” She exclaims, jumping down from the bed. Chloe grabs the box from him, and he laughs as she wastes no time opening it. She gives him a plain look at the sight of the intricate, bee-styled, hair comb. “That’s it,” she mumbles, observing the accessory.

 

Shrugging, she puts in her hair anyway, and Wayzz’s smile only widens at the sight of his dear friend. Chloe doesn't react the same way, screaming at the sight. The door flies open, revealing a worried Jean Claude.

 

Wayzz waves at him. “Hello, Jean.” The butler turns to look at him, sighing when he sees that Chloe isn’t in any immediate danger. He steps out of the room, leaving Wayzz with Chloe and Pollen.

 

“Wang whatever your name is,” Chloe screeches. “Who is she!?”

 

But Wayzz has no time to answer as Pollen captures him in a hug. “My friend,” she exclaims, brown and blue eyes smiling at him. He returns her embrace, patting her back. “It’s been too long Pollen, but we are not here for a reunion.”

 

She nods, pulling away from him to smile at the girl who stares at the two in shock.

 

“Did you just… fly out of the hair comb,” Chloe asks, disbelief evident in her voice. Pollen nods, walking up to her in slow, careful steps. “I’m a kwami, just like our friend, Wayzz.”

 

Chloe snorts. “Wayzz? I thought his name was Wang Bo,” she says, looking at him skeptically. He smiles. “It’s Wang _Hao,_ and I only said that because Wayzz is too strange of a name to be called that in public.” The blonde nods, understanding his reasoning.

 

Her attention goes back to Pollen immediately.

 

“So what _do_ you do,” Chloe asks curiously, looking over Pollen’s outfit. “I help you transform into a superhero, My Queen, much like Ladybug and Chat Noir!” Chloe’s eyes widen. “So they have kwamis too?”

 

Wayzz and Pollen both nod automatically.

 

Chloe seems excited at this, clapping her hands together. “Then what,” she says, big blue eyes watching the two kwamis expectantly. Pollen places a gloved hand on her hip. “You should be able to activate your costume with my help by saying ‘buzz on,’” she states, flashing a look at Wayzz who just nods.

 

Smiling, Chloe mimics Pollen’s pose. “Alright then- Pollen, buzz on!”

 

Suddenly the room is filled with a blinding yellow late as Chloe changes from her civilian attire into a modernized Queen Bee suit.

 

She laughs excitedly as Pollen steps back to admire her work. “I love it!” She exclaims, running to a mirror to take in her appearance. Wayzz frowns slightly.

 

“Remember, Chloe, you have a certain amount of time before Pollen becomes drained of the energy she puts into your costume.” His frown deepens and Pollen laughs as Chloe waves a hand in his direction. “Yeah, yeah, I got it mister.”

 

Content, Chloe whispers “buzz off,” relieving Pollen of her duties, much to Wayzz’s _own_ relief.

 

Nodding, he taps the tip of his umbrella on the wooden floor. “If everything’s settled here, I’ll be taking my leave,” Wayzz says, and Pollen smiles, beginning to walk over to Chloe when he grabs her wrist.

 

“You remember where Master Fu lives, correct,” he whispers, and she nods. “All the active kwamis meet there on Thursday evenings. Come alone unless told otherwise.”

 

Pollen hums her agreement, and Wayzz pulls away. “Goodbye, Chloe,” he calls. Then softly, “goodbye, my friend.”Pollen smiles up at him. “Goodbye, Wayzz.”

 

He leaves the two yellow clad girls in the care of Jean Claude, making his to the elevator with a small smile on his face.


	2. Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please enjoy it!

She takes a long sip of her strawberry milkshake, blue eyes flickering up to Plagg’s green ones. He raises an eyebrow at her, slipping his pink lollipop out of his mouth with a loud pop.

 

“What?” He asks, and Tikki laughs, tilting her glass towards her as if to make sure she’s gotten all of her drink emptied.

 

“Oh nothing,” she mumbles, shooting him a playful smirk which he returns. Pushing her glass away, she looks over at a nearby clock. “We should get going soon, Plagg,” Tikki says, standing. He huffs, but follows nonetheless, slipping the bill into the little index card their waitress left on the table.

 

When they’re outside, she has to stop walking when Plagg freezes, green eyes narrowed to slits. “Are you alright,” she asks, walking up to meet him. He looks at her slowly, before nodding. “Yeah, I’m good.” He affirms, walking with her once again.

 

Tikki hooks her arm in his, leaning onto Plagg’s shoulder. He smiles before flicking her forehead, causing the red haired kwami to giggle. “You ready to head to our old man’s?” He inquires, and Tikki nods sagely.

 

“Always.”

 

**-+0+-**

 

“I’m positive you all know why we are here by now, correct?” Master Fu asks the five present kwamis around the table. TIkki nods along with the rest, smiling at Pollen who was joining them for the first time this week.

 

Trixx leans onto the table, smiling in his spot between Wayzz and Pollen. “Do we have any leads on Nooroo?” He asks, purple eyes shimmering. “Duusu, maybe?” He adds filling in the silence before it could hang over the group.

 

Tikki was thankful for Trixx’s excitement- he was always willing to give his opinion when no one else could. He’s only been with them for the past few months after Ladybug and Chat Noir expressed a need for another holder, but the group could never be more thankful for him.

 

Their master sighs, breaking her thought pattern. “Sadly, no,” he states, but this is not news to them. “Nooroo is still in the hands of Hawkmoth, and Duusu is most likely with them if we are basing this off the Mayura attack.”

 

The silence they had tried to avoid hangs over them like a heavy blanket. Tikki raises her head when Wayzz hums, folding his hands atop the table.

 

“Master Fu, if I may,” he begins, voice eerily calm for the situation at hand. When the elderly man nods, he continues. “I- I know that we’ve been looking for Nooroo and Duusu for a long time, and now that we have a bigger team, getting them back is a bigger priority…”

 

His voice falters, and Tikki’s eyebrows scrunch together.

 

“What if they- I just don’t see- I-”

 

Master Fu smiles gently at the taller male, placing a hand on his enclosed ones. “Take your time Wayzz. We are not in a rush.”

 

He sighs, bowing his head to avoid everyone’s expectant gaze. “I just do not think we should put so much energy into them anymore.”

 

At his holder’s surprised gasp, Wayzz stutters. “What if they do not want to be found, master? What if they are too far gone? What if they have changed? Their morals dispelled!”

 

Plagg scowls, pointing a finger at the green haired man. “I, for one, know Nooroo and Duusu would _never_ do such a thing!” He exclaims, and Tikki pats his arm.

 

Wayzz glares at him, straightening his posture. “It is just speculation, _Plagg,_ ” he spits, and the cat kwami rolls his eyes, folding his arms over his chest. Pollen’s face softens as she clears her throat.

 

“But it could be true, Plagg,” she says quietly, and all at once, the table turns to look at her. “I do not want to believe what Wayzz says, but he could be right.” Her brown and blue eyes look at Plagg kindly. “But that doesn't mean you can’t be, as well.”

 

She turns to look at Wayzz, and takes this as a sign to move away slightly. “What I’m trying to say is that we can’t prove any of you right or wrong if we stop trying.” She explains, shifting Wayzz’s hands until he allows her to take on in her own.

 

“I haven’t been here very long, Wayzz, but I know I won’t stop looking for them. They are our family and no matter what happens- whether they’ve joined Hawkmoth willingly, or are still bound to him by force- I love them, and I _will_ find them with your help.”

 

With that, she pulls away, and Tikki takes the opportunity to send her a smile. Master Fu looks pleased with her, placing his hands in his lap.

 

“Thank you, Pollen,” he says, and a small clap filters through the room. “And Wayzz,” he says, looking at his kwami. “Don’t ever think that I don’t take those facts into consideration.”

 

Wayzz bows his head, taking Master Fu’s hand only to press it against his forehead. “I truly am sorry,” he apologizes, before looking at the rest of the table. “Sorry to all of you.” Wayzz says, before he looks at Plagg from the corner of his eye, smiling sheepishly.

 

“Especially to you, my friend.”

 

The black haired male snorts, but nods anyway. “Yeah, yeah, cut the sappy shit. It’s okay or whatever.” Tikki giggles as Wayzz laughs along with her, the tension in the room fading away.

 

It is only when Master Fu glances at the clock does he open his mouth. “It is getting late,” he says with a small smile. “You all should head back home.”

 

They nod collectively, murmuring to themselves as they get ready to leave. Wayzz waves them off from the door, and the quartet parts ways, with Plagg and Pollen heading downtown and Trixx and Tikki heading towards the quieter estates.

 

Trixx gives Tikki a happy look, a notable bounce in his step.

 

“Say, Tikki,” he hums, tapping his chin. “Did you feel anything strange in the air?” He asks, wiggling his fingers for an added affect. The redhead gives him a confused glance, prompting him to go on. His ears twitch slightly.

 

“It’s like a… raw, untamed energy, that’s being used excessively,” Trixx explained, opening and closing his hands. He shrugs after a pause. “I just hope it doesn't have to do with Nooroo and Duusu.”

 

He smiles sheepishly. “I mean, if Wayzz, Pollen, or hell, even Fu felt it, they lept it under the wraps.” Trixx rubs his neck as Tikki looks at the ground, eyes focused on her feet. “I’ve been itching to tell someone, and I thought since you were, well, _you,_ that you may have felt it.”

 

She shakes her head, giving him a wry smile. “Sorry, Trixx,” Tikki mumbles, patting his shoulder. “Thank you for sharing with me though.”

 

Tikki hums as they come to a stop in front of Trixx’s home. “How about this: when you’re positive everyone’s asleep, why not meet me at the _Louvre._ I’ll contact Plagg too, since I’m positive he felt something.”

 

Trixx smiles, giving her two thumbs up. “Sure!” He exclaims, winking for added measure. “I’ll try to be there no later than midnight.”

 

The redhead smiles. “Thanks, Trixx. See you later!” Then she laughs when no one responds to her- for the sly fox had already bolted up the stairs.

 

**-+0+-**

 

“Marinette?” Tikki whisper yells once her body is entirely out of the attic door. Her holder pops her head from around the corner, smiling tiredly.

 

“Hey, Tikki,” she says, rubbing her eyes. At this, the kwami frowns, grin fading. “Did you stay up for me, Marinette?” Tikki asks, walking over to her bedside.

 

The black haired girl nods, snuggling under her covers. “Yeah,” she drawls, blinking at Tikki sluggishly. “I had some work to do, so I did that, but then I just-” a yawn. “-fell asleep.”

 

Tikki smiles, patting her hair. “Thank you for waiting up, Marinette, but you need to sleep now. You have a full day of classes tomorrow.” The younger girl hums, nodding. “M’kay,” she slurs, eyes slipping shut as sleep overtakes her.

 

She waits until the clock strikes eleven, pulling on a black sweater, pants, and flats. Her hand hovers over Plagg’s ID on her phone, and she thinks to call him before shaking her head.

 

She and Trixx should be enough, she thinks, walking onto the balcony before jumping into the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading <333


	3. Help

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm having tons of fun writing this.
> 
> Please enjoy it!

“Alya?” He says, pushing her door open slightly. He smiles when he sees her hunched over her computer, typing away furiously.

 

The auburn haired girl looks up at her kwami. “Ah,” she mumbles, winking at Trixx. “You’re back.” He nods, throwing himself next to he on her bed. “How was Fu’s?” She inquires, and Trixx takes this opportunity to sneak a glance at the Ladyblog.

 

“It was good…” he says, twisting orange hair around his thumb. “No news on Duusu or Nooroo obviously, but it’s to be expected at this point.”

 

Alya hums, nodding along as Trixx continues.

 

“Wayzz suggested not looking for them anymore, and I-” He looks at his lap, and Alya’s hands cease to move. “I almost agreed with him.”

 

She sighs softly, patting his shoulder as she sends him a quick smile. “But you didn’t and that’s what matters.” Alya says easily, and Trixx mimics her expression. His face brightens up after a bit.

 

“I have to meet Tikki in half an hour, so don’t look for me later,” he says suddenly, and Alya smirks and Trixx recognizes the cogs turning in her head when he sees it. 

 

“Yeah, whatever,” she sniffles. “I’ll be here… all alone…” She places a dark hand on her forehead, collapsing backwards on her bed. Trixx laughs, lying down with her. The duo dissolve into giggles, clutching at their stomachs at a joke that wasn’t even remotely funny.

 

Alya wipes away a faux tear, sitting up. “You better start getting ready, Trixx,” she suggests, smiling. “You already know how bad you are at managing your time.”

 

He groans, shoving the heels of his palms in his eyes as Alya’s laughter filters through her room once again.

 

**-+0+-**

 

He’s late, which isn’t a surprise as he comes skittering to a halt in front of Tikki. She stands to greet him, waving in his direction.

 

“Hello, Trixx,” she says, walking up to meet the fox kwami. He shoots her two finger guns and she laughs, raising a hand to cover her mouth. The light aura fades quickly when the remember why they met here.

 

“Where should we start?” Tikki asks, a soft frown etching into her features. Trixx copies her expression, taking a deep breath.

 

Pointing in the direction of the major buildings downtown, he speaks. “It was strongest when we were around Master Fu’s,” Trixx explains, looking at Tikki. “I don’t know how far we can get tonight. I’m not too good at things like this…” he mumbles, rubbing his neck. “This is usually seen as Wayzz’s forte.”

 

Tikki smiles gently at him. “You’re right, Trixx. This  _ is _ something Wayzz is really good at, but sadly, it’s only you and I.” She sends him a cheeky look. “We’ll make it work, right Trixx?”

 

He’s silent for a moment before a sheepish smile crawls across his face.

 

“Yes we will,” Trixx assures, sprinting across Paris’ streets with Tikki right behind him.

 

**-+0+-**

 

“Are you sure this is the place,” Tikki asks skeptically, a faint blush sprawled across her cheeks. 

 

Trixx nods, sending her a dry look. “We’ve been walking around here for hours. This has to the place- you even reacted to the energy!” He exclaims, and she frantically presses a finger to his lips, a heavy sigh leaving her.

 

“I know, it’s just… this is the Agreste Manor, Trixx,” she deadpans. “If something was wrong, Plagg should’ve realized.”

 

He huffs before nodding. “You’re right.” There is a pregnant pause after that, and Tikki turns to look at him. “That’s why we’re going to get Wayzz,” he states, running before Tikki can catch him all while laughing at her angry cries.

 

**-+0+-**

 

They land with a loud thud on Wayzz’s bedroom floor.

 

He jumps off his futon quickly, turning on the light to see what disturbed his sleep. Trixx squeaks at the sudden light, and Wayzz groans when he sees the shorter kwamis.

 

“What are you two doing in my room at three in the morning?” Wayzz drawls, voice laced with sleep. He frowns when he is met with silence, rubbing at his eyes. “You better have a good reason, or I’ll tell Master Fu that you’ve been gallivanting around Paris like two vigilantes.”

 

So he takes a seat as Trixx launches into his tale, with Tikki adding random details and occasional sorrys as the time progresses.

 

By the end of it, Wayzz’s green eyes are wide and curious as he shrugs on a black overthrow he had on his desk chair. “C’mon then,” he says with a soft smile. “What are you two waiting for?”

 

The two kwamis smile at each other, preparing to climb out the window when Wayzz clears his throat.

 

“You do know we can use the front door, right?” He says, a wry grin pulling at his lips. Trixx laughs along with Tikki as the three of them make their way to the foyer.

 

With Wayzz’s help, this should be a whole lot easier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Sorry this chapter is a little shorter. I had to cut it off in preparation for the next chapter which will be longer than usual.
> 
> Much love <33


	4. Sorry

“Holy crap,” Wayzz exclaimed, staring at Trixx and Tikki with wide eyes. “You're right about the energy being strong! I have no idea why I didn't notice it before…”

 

Trixx waves his hand, placing the other on his hip. “No worries, man. The real problem is figuring out the source.”

 

Both males turn to look at Tikki who frowns slightly. 

 

“I'm not calling Plagg just for him to get us into the building,” she grumbles crossing her arms. “You already know how he feels about being woken up.”

 

The green haired kwami frowns at Tikki. “I understand his well being is important to you, but this could possibly be the key we've been looking for.”

 

She huffs at this, but pulls out her phone anyway, dialing Plagg's number in record speed.

 

They converse for a few minutes before she hangs up. 

 

“He said we can meet him in the back,” she informs, leading the way around the Agreste Manor. The boys watch in awe as she mumbles an incantation to cloak herself, following suit before pulling themselves over the fence after her.

 

A quick trek across a well kept backyard, and soon the side door opens, revealing a sleepy Plagg.

 

Trixx laughs softly.

 

“For all the stunts you pull in the house of Gabriel Agreste, I'm kind of shocked you haven't been found out yet,” he remarks, earning a lazy shrug from Plagg.

 

Marching upstairs, he stops in front of a door, opening it softly.

 

Ushering them all inside, Plagg groans when he sees his holder is  _ very much _ awake.

 

“For the love of God, Adrien,” Plagg whines, head thrown back. “Why aren't you sleeping?”

 

The blond stares at the three other kwamis, completely ignoring what Plagg just said. Mumbling, Plagg stomps over to meet Adrien, before promptly grabbing his shoulders and  _ shaking _ .

 

Adrien gasps, swatting Plagg away. “Sorry, sorry,” he mumbles, scratching behind his neck. He jumps up into a stand, walking over to the others.

 

He cranes his neck to look at Wayzz after greeting Tikki and Trixx.

 

“So you guys are all kwamis?” Adrien asks, folding his arms in front of his chest as Plagg comes to stand next to him.

 

Tikki nods slowly. “We are, and as much as we'd like to discuss the means of our existence, that's not why we're here.”

 

At Trixx's quiet sigh, the group looks at him. “Can we take a seat, I've been standing for like fifteen years.”

 

The cat kwami rolls his eyes, but makes his way over to the couch where everyone else joins him.

 

They sit in a tense silence for a few minutes before Trixx clears his throat, clapping his hands together in an effort to act businesslike.

 

“Wayzz will present our findings,” he declares, much to the turtle god's chagrin. The green haired man opens his mouth to speak, but is effortlessly cut off by the elegant flick of Trixx's hand. 

 

After a sigh, he begins.

 

“Trixx and Tikki brought it to my attention that there has been an untamed energy signature around downtown,” Wayzz says, pulling his hair out of its bun. "Now that I'm here, I realize it's horribly strong, and I don't clearly understand why I didn't sense it before."

 

He smiles, turning to Adrien. "I've come to believe that the source of this confusion is your house."

 

A snort.

 

"No shit, sherlock," Plagg mumbles, earning a slap from Tikki.

 

Adrien frowns. "So you're saying that there are miraculouses in my house?" He asks, tapping his chin.

 

The four kwamis nod.

 

Wayzz smiles, opening his mouth to praise Adrien for catching on before his lips snap shut.

 

"Did you say 'miraculouses?'" He says, eyes widening. Adrien runs the back of his neck sheepishly, shooting Wayzz a withering gaze. 

 

"No, I mean yes," Adrien stutters. "One being Plagg, and the other being the possible untamed energy miraculous you mentioned before."

 

The group sighs, and Trixx clasps his hands together.

 

"I really thought this would be it, Wayzz," the fox kwami said sadly. "I really thought we'd finally find Nooroo and Duusu…"

 

Wayzz stiffens when he sees the tears cascading down Trixx's face, and Tikki pulls the orange haired fox into a hug.

 

"Trixx, if it wasn't for you, we wouldn't have gotten as far as we did," Wayzz remarks, placing a hand on his shoulder. "You accomplished far more than we have in the last year."

 

He smiles. 

 

"Be proud of yourself."

 

Trixx nods, wiping away his tears. "I guess that's true," he mumbles, a soft smile pulling at his lips.

 

The moment is broken by Plagg's loud yawn.

 

"I don't mean to be an asshole, but I'd appreciate it if you left my house." He deadpans, causing the others to laugh as they follow Adrien to the window.

 

"It was nice meeting you guys," he exclaims, and Trixx ruffles his hair. 

 

"Same to you, little dude," he says with a wink, causing Adrien to laugh as he waves the kwamis away into the night.

 

**-+0+-**

 

It was cold. So very cold, but at least he had Duusu with him. Her pretty blue hair was sprawled against his chest as he held her close to him, breaths a soft melody in the vacant room.

 

Sometimes he thinks he can feel his friends… that they were so close to him. That if he could just leave his isolation, he would see them.

 

Sometimes he wishes they were really there.

 

Master says they don't care about him…  _ them. _ That's why they haven't been retrieved yet. Found yet.  _ Freed _ yet.

 

Nooroo misses them dearly, but then he sees Duusu and realizes it must be enough for now.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Comments and Kudos are appreciated!
> 
> Much love <333


End file.
